thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' faithful coaches, whom he loves very much. Bio The details of Annie and Clarabel's lives before 1923 are unknown. In 1923, they were given to Thomas when he started working his own branch line. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. In The Adventure Begins, before Thomas got his branch line, he met Annie & Clarabel for the first time when he thought they were the express coaches. He apologized to them and introduced himself, leaving Annie and Clarabel impressed. They were often pulled by James. When Thomas received his branch line after rescuing James from being derailed from the Troublesome Trucks, the two coaches were given to him to use. When Thomas is away, Percy, Toby, Duck, Stanley, Rosie (unseen), and Ryan woulld take his place to pull them. Emily and Neville have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches, and Caitlin has once taken them without realizing they were coupled to her own coaches. Gordon has pulled them once, when Samson took his Express Coaches by mistake. Persona Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas. They are Thomas' best friends and are quick to rebuke him when he gets troublesome. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, sometimes they fall out. Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the television series, Annie and Clarabel are LB&SCR Stroudley four-wheeled coaches. Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they were painted in a tan livery with their names painted on their sides in white, from the first season, to mid-way through the fifth season. Since then, they are repainted in an orange-brown livery, again, with their names painted on their sides in white. In the magazine story, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Annie and Clarabel were coloured greenish grey. Appearances * Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard (cameo), Steady Eddie (cameo), Henry Gets It Wrong (cameo), Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise (cameo), Saved You! (cameo), Tram Trouble (do not speak), Percy and the Bandstand (cameo), and Best Friends (do not speak) * Season 13 - Double Trouble (Annie does not speak Clarebel cameo), The Early Bird (cameo), Play Time (do not speak), Time For a Story (do not speak), Toby's New Whistle (cameo), Splish, Splash, Splosh! (mentioned), Henry's Good Deeds (do not speak), and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) * Season 14 - James in the Dark (cameo), Pingy Pongy Pick Up (do not speak), Thomas and the Snowman Party (do not speak), Thomas and Scruff (cameo), Jitters and Japes (cameo), and Henry's Magic Box (cameo) * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Percy's New Friends (cameo), Edward the Hero (cameo), and Percy the Snowman (cameo) * Season 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Express Coming Through (do not speak), Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (cameo), Salty's Surprise (cameo), and Welcome Stafford (cameo) * Season 17 - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry (do not speak), Steamie Stafford (cameo), Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff (cameo), Percy's Lucky Day (cameo), Too Many Fire Engines, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine, The Missing Christmas Decorations(cameo), No More Mr. Nice Engine (cameo), Thomas' Shortcut, Gone Fishing (cameo), and The Afternoon Tea Express (cameo) * Season 18 - Old Reliable Edward, Not So Slow Coaches, Disappearing Diesels (cameo), Duck and the Slip Coaches (cameo), Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Missing Gator (cameo), Spencer's VIP, Long Lost Friend (cameo), Duncan the Humbug (cameo), Emily Saves the World, Millie and the Volcano (cameo), and Samson at Your Service * Season 19 - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, Toad and the Whale (cameo),Very Important Sheep, Salty All at Sea (cameo), Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (cameo), A Cranky Christmas (cameo), Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good (Clarabel does not speak), Reds vs. Blues, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (cameo), Philip to the Rescue, No Help At All (cameo), The Other Side of the Mountain, Thomas the Babysitter, and Goodbye Fat Controller (cameo) * Season 20 - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend (do not speak), Bradford the Brake Van (mentioned), and The Way She Does It Specials: * Hero of the Rails (cameo) * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor * Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors Annie: * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Lena Meieran (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth season) * Zuzanna Galia (Poland; Tale of the Brave only) * Agnieszka Kunikowska (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) * Norma Iturbe (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery - Not So Slow Coaches) * Olga Hnidey (Latin America; Tale of the Brave - Samson at Your Service) * Ana Teresa Ávila (Latin America; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Mariana Zink (Brazil) Clarabel: * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Margrit Strassburger (Germany; Blue Mountain Mystery - King of the Railway) * Monika Hein (Germany; seventeenth season only) * Marion von Stengel (Germany; Tale of the Brave onwards) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Marit Berg (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth season) * Lidia Sadowa (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) * Ruth Toscano (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Claudia Victoria (Brazil) Trivia * Annie is the older of the two. * The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. * Annie and Clarabel's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios but are now on display in Japan. * Early illustrations of Annie show her shocked face, and this was carried on to later illustrations and most merchandise. This is likely intentional for easier identification. * A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has recently been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. * Originally, there were plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D grey faces, similar to the engines in the twelfth season as it would be easier to animate. * Annie and Clarabel did not have their eyelashes in the thirteenth season and some episodes of the fourteenth season. * In the first and second season, Annie's front bufferbeam was lowered down specifically so that it could be compatible with Thomas. * During the production of the twelfth season, Annie and Clarabel were referred to as "Annabelle and Clarabelle". * Since Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Annie and Clarabel have had red buffer housings apart from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Several merchandise ranges and CGI promos of Clarabel lack her guard compartment. Quotes : "Oh come along, we're rather late! Oh come along, we're rather late!" : "We're coming along! We're coming along!" - Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel singing, "Thomas and the Guard" : "He's dreadfully rude, I feel quite ashamed. I feel quite ashamed, he's dreadfully rude. You mustn't be rude, you make us ashamed." - Annie and Clarabel telling Thomas off for teasing Gordon, "Down the Mine" : "My! What splendid coaches! So much better than those beach huts on wheels!" - Lady Hatt, "Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday" : "I'll never complain about Thomas again!" : "Nor will I!" - Annie and Clarabel after being pulled by Caitlin, "Not So Slow Coaches" Merchandise * ERTL (normal, miniatures, and Gold Rail; all discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, celebration and Light Up and Reveal) * Take Along (separately or together; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (separately or together) * Motor Road and Rail (with Thomas; normal; discontinued outside Asia; gold, and metallic only in Asia) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Hornby (available together in a double pack) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Tomica * Tomix Trains * De Agostini (discontinued) * Limited Edition Collection * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Discover Junction * Lionel Trains * Diablock * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Choro-Q * New Block * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (Annie with Thomas; Clarabel with Percy; both discontinued; both re-released separately; both re-discontinued) * Minis * Adventures * Wood Gallery ThomasAndTheBillboard4.png|Annie and Clarabel in the twelfth season BestFriends54.png HeroOfTheRails2.png DoubleTrouble17.png DoubleTrouble53.png|Clarabel in CGI PlayTime29.png PlayTime50.png PlayTime73.png TimeForaStory63.png TimeForaStory74.png|Annie in CGI Henry'sGoodDeeds41.png AnnieCGIPromo2015.jpg ClarabelCGIPromo2015.jpg AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo CGIHead-onAnniePromo.png CGIHead-onClarabelPromo.png AnnieCGIpromo.jpg ThomaswithAnnieandClarabelCGIpromo.png Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:Girl Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Television Series-only characters